


trouble is i don’t wanna let go

by cheekysstyles



Series: safe, better keep that thought for yourself [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekysstyles/pseuds/cheekysstyles
Summary: Usually when Wade pictured Spidey straddling him and panting from exertion, it wasn’t quite like this.or Wade wakes up to Spiderman literally holding an entire building up so it doesn’t crush them. Both of them realize pretty quickly the building is coming down anyway.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: safe, better keep that thought for yourself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700506
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203
Collections: Hurt Peter Parker (mostly Spideypool), Only the Most Beautiful





	trouble is i don’t wanna let go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta [Jennicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenyen/pseuds/Jennicide) who read this within an hour of me finishing it like a champ and for putting up with me babbling about Spideypool nonsense for days now.
> 
> This is my first Spideypool fic ever, and my first time writing in a while, so I guess just be nice. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Title is from Trouble Is by All Time Low
> 
> Original prompt at the end.

Usually when Wade pictured Spidey straddling him and panting from exertion, it wasn’t quite like this.

“You know, a lot of my fantasies start out this way,” he remarks, grinning under his mask.

“Shut up, ‘Pool.”

And that’s not good. Spidey sounds strained, distressed even. Wade takes a moment to actually catalog where they’re at. He remembers the explosion and Spidey yelling for him, covering his body as the building had started to come down around them. When he looks now, he can see Spidey is on his knees straddling Wade, the weight of the building bearing down on his hands and shoulders.

“Hey, you still look great from this angle. Can I just say, I don’t know where you were hiding those biceps but-” Okay, so Wade’s a nervous talker, but the building is slowly inching closer to them and every second Spidey seems to be giving way a little bit more. This is Not Good. Spidey won’t survive an entire building coming down on top of them. Wade tries to sit up to help, but he’s quickly chastised.

“Stop moving.” Spidey sounds… not great, if Wade’s being totally honest. He sounds scared and stressed, like it’s taking everything he has just to keep the rubble from finishing its descent onto the two of them. Wade takes a moment, sees the shaking in Spiderman’s arms, listens to his erratic breathing when he realizes it’s not just a little rubble pressing down on them. They were on the second floor, clearing civilians out when the explosion went off. It’s the entire building, and Spiderman is currently holding that building up by himself.

Now isn’t exactly the right time to swoon.

“Tin Can, we’re gonna need some help here,” he tries, wrestling his arm out from under a rock to tap at the com in his ear. He gets nothing in return but static. “Stark? Cap?” Wade’s voice is tight as he tries to keep the tension under control. “Anyone?”

“They haven’t responded. Coms are down. There’s too much...” Spidey trails off, grunting as the rubble causes him to bow further. One of his hands leaves the rock above his head and comes to rest next to Wade’s shoulder. The building above them shakes precariously. “There’s too much concrete,” he finishes. He sounds too tired for what he’s currently doing.

There had been an attack on Manhattan. Wade isn’t even usually called into these sorts of things, but Spidey had been and they’d been together, so Wade had tagged along. “You can help, just don’t kill anyone,” Spidey had said. Then they’d been trying to evacuate a building when the explosion had gone off. Wade remembers trying to throw Spidey out the window, but the little bug had clung to him as the building came down around them. The reality of their position begins to sink in, Wade thinks, for the both of them.

“We have to try and get out,” he tries, attempting to press himself up onto his elbows. He only succeeds in dislodging more of the rubble, bringing his favorite arachnid down to hands and knees and hovering over him. Wade can see the weight of the building pressing against his back. He reaches a hand up to - he isn’t sure, to try and help? His hands do nothing to alleviate the weight though. He’s not nearly strong enough to lift the slab of concrete over them. He can’t imagine how Spiderman is holding the entire building up. It must weigh tons.

Wade wants to tell him to get out. Wants him to realize he’ll survive this, even if he’s crushed for a few hours. He’ll heal.

“You need to go,” he tries, pushing again at the ceiling. It doesn’t move.

“Can’t leave you,” Spidey replies. He sounds like he’s gritting his teeth. Wade sees his shoulders tense and then he’s pushing, the building lifting a few centimeters as rubble falls around them and that’s so hot and- “Not the time, Pool.”

Had he been saying that out loud?

But the building is unrelenting and Spidey is forced from his palms to his elbows, body bowing under the weight. They both seem to realize what this means at the same time.

“Spidey-“ he starts, but he’s cut off.

“I’m so sorry,” he chokes out and oh… No. It sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. His voice is muffled and stuffed up. “Pool…. Wade… I’m sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me. I don’t think I can-“ He’s cut off as the building presses further down. Their chests are pressed together now, but all Wade can focus on is the fact that Spiderman is going to die trying to save him, and he _can’t even die_.

“Stop. Just stop,” he grits out, trying again to push at the building. It still doesn’t move. Wade wants to shoot it. “We’re going to get out of here. Stark watches you like a hawk, you think he doesn’t know exactly where we are? He’s probably digging through all this right now.” Wade reaches up and touches the com in his ear again, but it’s dead. There isn’t even the crackle of static to indicate that it’s live. Just how far underground are they?

“The coms have been out for twenty minutes,” Spidey says as if reading his mind. Wade stops moving entirely.

“Twenty… What?”

“You were unconscious or… Or de- I don’t know. You were quiet. We’ve been here a while. No one is coming.” Wade finds that hard to believe. They wouldn’t just leave them here, but Webs doesn’t sound like he’s lying and Wade trusts him wholeheartedly. He sounds resigned, Wade realizes. He’s had too much time alone to come to terms with just how trapped they are.

“No, no no no. Don’t you dare give up,” he says, his attention focusing in on how Spidey is slowly pressing closer and closer to Wade. He’s been holding this building up by sheer willpower for nearly half an hour and Wade’s done nothing but nap. “They’re coming, Webs. Just a little longer.” He won’t lose him to this, not when he’s trying to protect Wade, and Wade would have been perfectly fine all-

“Peter.”

“What?” Wade blinks, staring up at the large lenses of Spiderman’s mask in disbelief.

“My name is Peter. Peter Parker. Deadpool- Wade. I’m so sorry I haven’t told you before now-“

“Stop. Stop, I don’t want to know.” Wade doesn’t want this, not because Spidey - _Peter_ \- thinks he’s dying. He wants this because Spidey - Peter - trusts him and wants him to know.

“Wade, please,” Spidey - Peter - says, and he sounds so choked up and desperate that Wade can’t help but look at him. He can see the cuts along the side of his head, where his suit is ripped and bits of brown hair are poking out haphazardly, clumped together with dust and blood. He can see the darkened fabric under his lens, where Peter ( _Peter_ ) is undoubtedly crying. “I want to do this. I want you to know who I am. I’ve wanted you to know for a while.”

And Wade? Wade doesn’t quite believe that.

“You’re in shock, Spidey. You shouldn’t tell me who you are. I’m not worth it. You shouldn’t be here at all, shoulda just let the building crush-“

“Stop.” His voice is so quick and harsh that Wade does. “Stop saying you’re not worth it. You are worth it. You’re worth it to me. I’m so sorry I haven’t told you who I am yet, but Wade, _I trust you_. I want you to know. I need you to know before I- I need you to know.”

Wade thinks the strangled noise he hears is coming from him, but he can’t be sure. This all feels a bit like a dream other than the boulder currently crushing his left shin.

“Don’t talk like that, Spidey.”

“Peter.”

“Don’t talk like that, _Peter_. We’re going to be fine. Iron Dick is going to find us, if only to get you out of here and kill me himself. We’ll be alright, maybe a little bruised, but nothing some good ol’ TLC won’t fix. Hey, I love playing doctor. Tell me where it hurts, I’ll kiss it and-”

“Wade!” Peter cuts him off. They’re pressed chest to chest now, and Peter’s legs have almost given out. Wade knows it’s only a matter of time before his strength gives out, and the building comes down on top of them. 

“Wade,” he hears him again, his breath catching. Wade does his best to focus on the mask inches from his face. “Wade, take my mask off. Please. I need you-“

“I can’t do that,” he’s saying, shaking his head before hearing Spidey out. “Webs, you need to stop. We’re gonna be okay, just a little bit longer.”

“We haven’t got longer, Wade. I can’t- I’m not strong enough.” His chest heaves, and Wade can feel it, feel the way it shakes against his own. He brings his hands up carefully, places them on Peter’s cheeks.

“You can do this. You _can_ do this,” he emphasizes, but Peter just shakes his head and lets out another sob.

“Please,” he chokes out. Wade watches his muscles tense as he pushes up again, hefts the rubble a little more off of them. Wade watches as he tries to lift one hand, gets it to the bottom of his mask before the building presses them down again, and he’s got to brace himself on the ground. “Please take it off, Wade. I need to- I want to see you. I want you to see me. I’m sorry I haven’t said it before. I was stupid and scared, and I don’t care if you were kidding every time you flirted with me because it’s not a joke to me, it’s not-”

“Webs…” Wade trails off, bringing his fingers gently, slowly to the edge of Peter’s mask. He doesn’t want to do it. Taking off the mask feels like sentencing Peter to die, and Wade can’t let that happen, but when he hears Peter drag in another breath, he grips the bottom and rips it off without thinking. He can’t listen to him beg anymore. “It’s not a joke. You’ve never been a joke to me,” he’s saying as Wade does it, taking in the sight of the superhero in front of him.

“Please,” he chokes out again, tears trailing down his cheeks. He’s bleeding from a wound on his scalp, his brown hair is a mess, and his left eye won’t open all the way, but Wade is still taken aback by how beautiful he is. He’s always suspected, but being faced with the reality of it makes him realize just how inadequate he’s been in chasing after Spidey all this time. “Please.” He hears again and focuses back in, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to figure out what he wants.

“It’s gone, Webs, I took it off. Holy fuck, you’re gorgeous, you know that? Biggest Bambi eyes I’ve even seen. Those lips are straight outta a wet dream. Mine, specifically. Way better than my imagination came up with, and let me tell you, it’s pretty creative.”

“Wade. Please.” Peter presses his forehead against Wade’s briefly, tears falling onto the leather. “You too, please.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Webs, you don’t want that. You don’t know what you’re asking. That’ll scare you to death, and we’re trying really hard to avoid that right now.”

“I do. I promise I do. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I want it Wade. I want you. I want to go get ice cream during the day without our masks, I want to feed the squirrels in Central Park, I want to meet Ellie and introduce you to May. I should have told you sooner. I should have told you,” Peter sobs. Wade’s not sure he even knows what he’s saying, if he’s in too much pain or shock or has dissociated completely because he sounds _insane_. 

“Spidey- Webs-. Pete. Peter. Stop talking like that, like we haven’t got time. We’ve got all the time in the world, baby boy. Just gotta hold on a little longer,” he brings his hand up to Peter’s cheek, using his thumb to brush away stray tears. Peter turns his face into Wade’s palm as much as he can, shaking his head in tiny movements so as not to dislodge it.

“Please, Wade. Humor me then. Take your mask off? Kiss me? Just once?” And dammit, he looks so sad and desperate, and Wade is helpless to deny him anything. Trying not to think too hard about it and bracing himself for a face full of vomit, Wade squeezes his eyes shut and pulls his mask off.

His eyes are still squeezed shut, waiting for Peter to puke, so he jumps when he feels warm lips press against his seconds later. Before he can respond, Peter is pulling back, wincing in pain when Wade opens his eyes in surprise. Seconds later the building presses them closer together. For the first time since they’ve been down here, Wade feels himself strain to pull in a full breath. He’s instantly worried how much pressure is on Peter’s chest if this is how he feels from the secondary pressure.

“I was scared. I was scared. I’m so sorry, Wade, I was scared,” Peter’s rambling, trying to take breaths that aren’t coming in deeply enough, judging by the way his chest presses against Wade’s again and again, too quickly. “I love you, Wade.” Wade blinks, confused.

“Scared of me?” He can’t focus long enough on what Peter’s saying. He’s torn between the words he thought would be the happiest moment of his life when he heard them and between the building pressing down further on them.

“No,” Peter pants, pressing his face into the crook of Wade’s neck. Wade’s fingers dig into the hair at the nape of Peter’s neck as far as they can, desperate to offer any comfort. “No, I was scared of me. My feelings. Of what you could… what you do mean to me, Wade. You’re…” He lifts his head a little, arms shaking with the effort, seeking out Wade’s gaze again. Wade cuts him off, using his grip on Peter’s hair to tilt his head and kiss him again. It’s desperate, sloppy and a little filthy. Wade pulls back and chases it with an apology, soft presses of his lips against Peter’s lips, cheeks, the edge of his jaw when he presses his face into Wade’s neck again. Wade hears his breath leave him in a rush in unison with a crack that is surely one of Peter’s ribs giving way.

“Baby boy…” This isn’t what Wade wanted. This isn’t how he wanted Spiderman to confess his love, on the precipice of dying, trying to save Wade from an impermanent death. “...Stupid. This is so stupid, I can’t die, Webs. Why?” Wade presses again against the rubble with his free hand. He tries to bring his knees up for more leverage, but he can’t move anything. He’s struck again at how much weight Peter has managed to hold up this long at the same time he realizes he’s going to survive this alone. “You can’t die on me, Webs. I can’t die with you, you can’t leave me here alone. You’re too good for that. Your life is so much more important than mine.”

He feels Peter’s ragged breaths hot against the side of his neck; he feels more than hears the whisper of another I’m sorry. He watches helplessly as the building presses further towards him. He feels, for the first time, his own breathing restricted from the press of Peter on top of him as he realizes there’s no more time left to get both of them out of this alive. He can’t even move enough to switch their positions, to try and protect Peter’s body from the crushing weight of the building.

“I love you too,” he whispers, turning his face as much as he can to press his lips to the side of Peter’s head. Peter doesn’t respond beyond taking a shaky, shallow breath. Wade closes his eyes, tightening his grip in Peter’s hair and hoping he knows he’s not alone. Hoping he knows Wade would follow him into death if he could. Hoping he knows Wade would give anything to reverse their positions right now. Hoping he knows Wade would die a million times over to keep Peter from being crushed anymore.

Wade’s vision starts blacking out moments later; lack of oxygen, he thinks, Peter’s body and the building making it nearly impossible to draw a breath anymore. He hopes he stays dead under all this rubble, buried with Peter and forgotten. He won’t survive if he wakes up and Peter’s dead.

His eyes are slipping shut, black clouding his vision, when he hears his com crackle to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt by silvyri: Spider-Man and Deadpool get trapped under a collapsed building during a big baddie blow out. Peter ends up on his hands and knees over Wade, holding up the building so they’re both not killed under the rubble. I just want Spidey’s body trembling under the weight of it, sobbing into his mask, his arms and legs giving way inch by inch as he tells Deadpool hurriedly that he’s sorry, he didn’t mean to treat Deadpool so badly, he was just scared of what Wade could mean to him, *does* mean to him, and that yes, yes he wants to go out for an ice cream date with Wade and meet his daughter and wake up in the morning to him and he’s so sorry that he’s such a coward. Peter begging Wade to unmask him, so they can have their first kiss before the building comes down on top of them. And Wade’s heart just *breaking* because he’ll come out of this but Spidey won’t. Up to you if they get rescued or not hehe


End file.
